Nutella
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: Sirius struggles to open a Jar of Nutella. Remus licked his lips and he could taste the sweetness of the chocolate on his tongue and he gave a soft growl of delight. Boy, he was in for a treat tonight.


**Title: **Nutella

**Author: **SeverusHermioneForever

**Pairings: **Sirius/Remus

**Wanrings: **Slash and smut:)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything...unfortunately.

* * *

><p>Remus walked into the hall way of Grimmauld Place and was quite thankful that the curtain of Mrs Black's portrait did not open and ended up screaming at him. He already had a bad headache as it is and didn't need any more noise to make it worse.<p>

He put down his suitcase and hung his travelling cloak on the banister of the staircase and looked around. All was quite and he was thankful that there were no more order members here.

"Sirius?" He shouted. No reply came and Remus turned his head to the side, gently listening and he heard movements coming in from the kitchen and he let out a big grin.

He slowly walked into the kitchen, careful not to make a sound and he watched amusingly as Sirius was struggling at opening a jar or Nutella.

"Argh! Goddamn it," Sirius muttered angrily and he angrily slammed the jar down onto the counter.

"Need any help?" Remus asked, smirking and Sirius turned around and grinned.

"Merlin's beard! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I told you not to creep up on me like that," Sirius said, eyeing him nervously.

Remus chuckled. "I did call, but it seemed like you were too busy to notice."

Sirius nodded.

"How did you're date go with Tonks?" He asked and sat down next to Remus.

He grimaced at the question.

"Dreadful. She still refuses to acknowledge that I'm..."

"Gay?" Sirius suggested.

Remus nodded.

"She'll come round I'm sure. The others did, actually, Hermione took it _extremely _well which I found a little bit freaky," Sirius gave a small frown.

"I have a feeling that she knew that we were meant to be together before us..." Remus said, also frowning.

Sirius barked out a laugh.

"What a clever little witch she is,"

Remus smirked.

"Oh, _very _clever. Are you sure you don't need any help opening that jar?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow as Sirius attempted to open the jar again.

"Urgh,nope. I'll manage. I'm a strong man," He winked and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Oh sure. Says you who can't even open a jar of Nutella," He smirked and Sirius glared at him.

"I think it's jinxed..." Sirius said, lifting the jar up to his eyes so he could study it.

"Are you a wizard or not?"

"No, I'm Sirius," He grinned and Remus put his face into his hands, shaking his head at the poor joke.

"You know what I mean,"

Sirius grinned and pointed his wand at the jar.

"Alohomora!"

Nothing happened. The jar remained in the same place as it had been before, untouched.

Sirius gave a low growl which sent shivers down Remus spine.

"ALOHOMORA!" He shouted again.

Again, nothing happened and Sirius let out a loud growl of frustration.

"Fine! Be that way!" Remus rolled his eyes. "We'll do it the _hard _way." He watched Sirius amusingly as he picked up the jar of Nutella and glared at it. Then, slowly he brought the jar down on to the table hard and with one loud deafening crash, the jar was broken into pieces and the Nutella covered both of them from head to toe.

Sirius grinned sheepishly.

"Ah. Bit of a mess there I see,"

Remus licked his lips and he could taste the sweetness of the chocolate on his tongue and he gave a soft growl of delight. Boy, he was in for a treat tonight.

Sirius ignored the growl and started to pick out the glass away from the Nutella carefully.

"Stupid Jar. Why wouldn't it open in the first place?" He muttered and was about to get up when Remus grabbed his wrist and growled.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Remus?" He asked.

He growled again and Sirius put down the broken pieces of glass back down on to the table.

Then without warning, Remus pressed his lips against his and let out a deep moan of pleasure. Sirius was shocked to say in the least at first, but then, he relaxed underneath his grip and opened his mouth to let him enter fully. He ran his hand through Sirius messy brown hair and gently licked the chocolate off from Sirius face and he shivered with pleasure.

Sirius, meanwhile wasn't going to let Remus have all the fun and instantly took charge by grabbing both of his wrist and pinning him against the kitchen wall.

Remus growled and nipped at Sirius neck gently and Sirius hurriedly undid his clothes as Remus undid his pants and hurriedly pulled them off. Sirius managed to undo his shirt and that to, ended up on the floor. Sirius licked Remus face gently, tasting the chocolate on his tongue but Sirius wasn't bothered about the chocolate, he was more bothered about tasting Remus.

Suddenly, both were stood naked in the kitchen and were panting hard as they both nipped at each other gently and Remus hands went up Sirius thighs and nipped gently on his skin.

"Please...Come...for...me..."Sirius panted and Remus pushed him further up the wall and grabbed Sirius legs.

"Say it again," He growled in his ear and he could feel Moony growing restless and wanting to claim his mate fast. But this wasn't about Moony tonight, it was about _him. _

"I want you. Now." Sirius growled and Remus gave out a wicked grin and positioned himself above his entrance but Remus wasn't about to give in so easily as he nipped and stroked Sirius nipples and heard him groan beneath him.

"Gods, I want you inside me now."

He didn't say anything but continued stroking the side of Sirius legs and Sirius felt weak underneath and he snaked his arms around Remus shoulders, kissing him on the neck.

"Now."Sirius growled again and pressed hard against Remus and Remus gave in and let Sirius come in willingly.

"Oh gods. This is amazing,"Sirius said and looked in to Remus eyes.

"Not as amazing as you,"And both gave each other wicked grins and were both in for a night of passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...erm, this was sort of awkward to right because I have never wrote Slash smut before. So I hope it's all okay for you lovely RemusSirius lovers! (: **


End file.
